


До встречи

by Leytenator



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: - Каким он будет?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	До встречи

\- Все время забываю спросить: Нил в честь Армстронга? Или того астрофизика...  
\- В честь реки.  
\- Дай угадаю, сейчас ты скажешь: "И я не против, чтобы ты в нее погрузился".  
Его смех журчит как вода.  
\- Главное, не утони.  
Продавленная кровать скрипит, солнце подсвечивает рой пылинок в воздухе, путается в растрепанных волосах, превращая лохматую шевелюру в золотой венец. Хочется протянуть руку и пропустить жесткие пряди сквозь пальцы, оставить хоть немного этого света себе, забрать на память, стиснуть в кулаке и не разжимать его вечность.  
\- Каким он будет?  
Энтропии плевать на вечность, а единственное золото, которое тебе доступно, поблескивает с кармана потрепанного рюкзака, валяющегося на полу номера в Мумбаи между смятой рубашкой и порванным шарфом. Надо купить Нилу другой, этим было ужасно непрактично и неудобно связывать руки.  
Да, нужно что-нибудь попрочнее для следующего раза. Нил скажет тебе спасибо.  
Он – тоже.  
\- Наивным. Чертовски перепуганным. Злым. Ищущим ответы и справедливость. Будет бегать гораздо резвее и уж точно выглядеть гораздо моложе, чем я.  
\- Ты и так поразительно молодо выглядишь.  
Острые зубы смыкаются на твоем соске, ласковый язык осторожно зализывает укус, и ты никак не можешь справиться с дрожью. Кажется, кровать плывет под тобой, как хрупкий плот, и ты снова вплетаешь пальцы в волосы Нила, пытаясь удержаться на плаву, удержаться хоть за что-то. Удержать хоть что-то.  
\- Ага. Я вампир. Ты не знал?  
Нил смеется, и его горячее дыхание щекочет влажную от слюны кожу на твоей груди. Укус ноет, что-то под ним, ближе к ребрам – тоже. Старая рана, наверное. У тебя их много. Слишком много.  
\- Тогда сделай и меня вампиром. Да, да, знаю, я и так уже выпил достаточно твоей крови, не надо софистики. Не отвлекайся.  
Он плюхается на тебя сверху, придавливая всем телом, жестким и жарким; его язык, упрямо лезущий в твой возмущенно приоткрытый рот, такой же жесткий и жаркий. Когда Нил отстраняется и резко поворачивает голову, подставляя шею, ты смотришь на нее, задыхаясь, а потом осторожно касаешься губами тонкой границы между загорелой и бледной кожей, и на ней мгновенно начинают проступать неровные пятна румянца.  
Английская роза, чтоб ее.  
\- Рад, что у тебя хорошее настроение, босс. – Он вздыхает и устраивается на тебе поудобнее, пока ты пытаешься заглушить смешок. Его член прижимается к твоему бедру, и приходится сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем перед глазами перестает плясать золотая пыль.  
Улыбка Нила слепит сильнее.  
\- Мне нужно знать что-нибудь еще?  
\- Ты уже все знаешь, - врешь ты легко и спокойно, опускаешь ладонь между его лопаток, притискивая к себе, и насмешливое тепло в серых глазах сменяется секундной паникой, а потом – нетерпением.  
Каким же терпеливым и рассудительным он казался тебе тогда, каким невыносимым занудой с ученой степенью, невозможным спокойствием во взгляде, раздражающе небрежной светлой щетиной и дурацким шарфом, который, конечно, так легко оказалось снять.  
\- Понял, босс. Тогда я пойду, уже ведь пора? – спрашивает он, вовсе не торопясь подниматься с постели.  
Солнце все так же настырно лезет в глаза, и ты киваешь, опуская тяжелые веки.  
\- Мы еще увидимся?  
\- Конечно.  
\- С настоящим тобой.  
\- Он и есть я, глупый.  
Нил молчит. Ты считаешь удары его сердца, путая каждый второй со своим, пока биение не сливается в ровный гул в ушах.  
Нил молчит. Для того, чтобы целоваться, говорить не нужно. Для того, чтобы провести пальцами по твоим плотно сомкнутым векам, - тоже.  
\- Тебе уже пора, - говоришь ты и вздрагиваешь, когда он седлает твои бедра.  
\- Ничего, - шепчет Нил, и ты закусываешь губу, когда на член капает прохладная смазка. – Ничего. Пусть он меня немного подождет. Этому юнцу стоит поучиться терпению.  
Ты можешь видеть улыбку на его губах, даже не открывая глаза.  
Ладонь проходится несколько раз по твоему стояку, размазывая смазку; ты слышишь тихий выдох и с трудом поднимаешь веки. Нил хмурит густые брови, Нил быстро откидывает с мокрого лба налипшие пряди, Нил упирается выпачканной рукой в твою грудь, царапая свежий след от укуса. Нил весь облит полуденным солнцем, Нил смотрит на тебя, Нил пытается шутить про кинематику механического движения. Нил стонет, опускаясь на член, Нил стонет, откинувшись назад и вцепившись в твое бедро, Нил стонет, когда ты крепко сжимаешь ладони на его бедрах, Нил стонет, когда ты просишь его: «Осторожней», Нил стонет, Нил стонет, Нил стонет, и комната тонет в золоте. И ты тонешь.  
Он собирается молча, зачем-то запихивая в рюкзак порванный шарф, и тебе, невозможному храбрецу, спасшему мир, не хватает смелости попросить оставить хотя бы обрывок.  
Нил застывает перед тобой, все еще тяжело дышащий и немного всклокоченный, смотрит сверху вниз, и ты знаешь тысячу способов, как заставить его наклониться.  
Пора их выучить кое-кому еще.  
\- До встречи, - говорит Нил, забрасывая рюкзак на плечо. – Мы еще увидимся. Обещаю.


End file.
